Power of names
]] The power of names is one of the driving forces of the Kubera universe and the story. It is one of the big mysteries of the webtoon, but is never clearly explained throughout most of the story, only alluded to on many occasions. Mechanics Certain names can bring power to whomever they are given to, but the recipient of a name has to acknowledge it. However, anyone who accepts a new name is at risk of diminishing or even losing their true name. Primeval gods Primeval gods have immortal names that exist regardless of the current universe. They have the authority to govern the power of names. They are also free from having to pay the penalty of any of their actions in defiance of the "rules", unlike other gods and all other lower beings. Vishnu named the suras and gods as they came into existence in the beginning of the universe. He gave them the most powerful names, alternating between nastika and astika names. Brahma, Shiva, and Vishnu had no interest in keeping names to themselves, but Kali was different. Once all of the good names had been used, she stole all of the flawed or dangerous names and used one of them to become a nastika herself. Kali claims that the names in her possession include those reclaimed from nastikas, those of astikas that were suspended, and those of the exterminated ancient humans. Natural and created gods The natural gods, or astikas, are defined as those who are weak, but can resurrect themselves an infinite number of times. According to Agni, the body and soul of the gods cannot be separated. Their name, memory, power, and others all form a single concept. The names of gods are special. Giving a human a god's name does not actually cause any problems except for the possibility of offending the pricklier gods. God Kubera, however, seems to be a special case. Suras Nastikas, the original suras, are defined as those who are strong, but only live once. The suras believe that they have no afterlife; when suras die, they disappear along with the power of their name. However, the 5th-zen gods have kept hidden the fact that upon their death, sura souls and their names are separated, the souls are destroyed, and only the names survive. The names of rakshasas are sometimes reused. * The Garuda clan is currently having a crisis due to the power of names, as Garuda fell into a coma immediately following the Cataclysm. He had previously split up his three children because of issues with the power of names. * The Kinnara clan was dealing with internal troubles over the power of names at the time Ananta was killed. * The name of the Chaos clan is forbidden to speak of. Ancient humans In Season 3, it was revealed that the ancient humans also possessed names with power. Present humans Unlike with nastikas, gods, and ancient humans, the names of present humans apparently do not possess any power. Before Vishnu disappeared, humans could be resurrected from death as long as they have not yet reached the end of their natural lifespan, and their name had not been crossed off in the underworld. Humans on Willarv are required to have an ID card with their true name, or live under a sponsorship. Leez Haias once claimed that ID cards are denied to humans named after gods, but this has yet to be verified. Fan theories Please visit Vatoto.net's Kubera Forum - The Power of the Name - Compilations and theories References Category:Index Category:Phenomena